¿como le digo lo que siento?
by Skye Bennet Ward
Summary: Decidio caminar que manejar su adorado ferrari, necesitaba tiempo para penar en lo que le diria, no era un hombre de muchas palabras por que lo que seria dificil lograr su cometido... pero ya no aguantaba mas... estaba desesperado /AU Sasuhina... Enjoy!


Bueno aquí va… los personajes no me pertenecen son de… fuck! xD ustedes saben de quien son y si no… pues busquen en google! xD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaba por las desiertas calles, sin prisa por llegar a su destino, repasando mentalmente lo que le diría, y cada frase melosa que se recreaba en su mente la desechaba en el mismo instante en el que las pensaba y se reprendía por no poder encontrar las palabras que describieran todo lo que sentía, y mientras el seguía avanzando también lo hacia el reloj…

El tiempo se le agotaba, no le quedaban mas que unos pasos para llegar a su destino y terminar lo que había comenzado hace ya un tiempo atrás cuando pensó que la vida no tenia sentido, por que a pesar de tenerlo todo, una madre amorosa que lo adoraba, un padre orgulloso de sus logros y un hermano que también era su amigo y confidente, no tenia nada, se sentía vacio, y era algo que le molestaba por que no podía pedir mas…

Hasta que una noche, en los turnos nocturnos del hospital Konoha, el más prestigiado de Japón llego una nueva interna que con solo sonreírle le robo por completo el corazón, y aunque desde ese momento hasta el actual no mostro interés alguno en la chica no pudo sacarla de su mente, y cada día que la veía se sentía extrañamente feliz y el vacio desaparecía, y demonios una sensación de gusanos en el estomago lo remplazaba y lo molestaba durante todo el tiempo que compartían como compañeros, que era bastante pues ella estaba en su equipo medico.

Y dio unos pasos mas llegando a la que en esos momentos era, una imponente puerta de roble color caoba que daba entrada a la residencia de aquella interna que lo hacia comportarse como un chiquillo enamorado soltando suspiros y pensando en cursilerías que mas de alguna vez le trajo grandes vergüenzas que serian difíciles de olvidar…

Mas saco todo odioso pensamiento de su cabeza y se concentro en lo que realmente vino a hacer, y mientras se preparaba para tocar el timbre una voz suave y melodiosa lo saco de su trance, provocándole un susto y tal estado de shock que su mente de tanto trabajar quedo completamente en blanco.

-_mierda_- pensó- _todo se fue a la basura_- y lo único que pudo hacer fue acercarse a la chica y estamparle un beso en esos rosados y apetitosos labios que le volvían loco.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo intento separarse de la chica, mas lo que era un intento se vio reducido a una simple idea pasajera que no fue mas que un intento desesperado de su "parte" razonable de hacerle ver que esa no era la manera correcta de "decir" lo que sentía, pero el no era un hombre de muchas palabras, por lo que la descarto al instante, ya que la dicha lo recorrió en el mismo momento en el que ella rodeo con sus brazos su cuello y enredaba de forma tierna y desesperada sus dedos en su cabellera azabache, y respondía el beso…

Un beso que comenzó desesperado para luego transformarse en un rose tierno que expresaba lo que ambos sentían y no se atrevían a decir con palabras, al separarse se miraron a los ojos solo para percatarse de que el sentimiento expresado en ese pequeño pero exquisito beso era real…

-**te tardaste**- susurro la chica con las mejillas arreboladas y una sonrisa estampada en su cara…

-**lo siento bella dama**- respondió aquel chico que por primera vez de forma fluida avanzaban palabras "cursis" de sus labios mientras una sonrisa de estampaba en su rostro…- **te amo Hinata… Discúlpame por la tardanza**- susurro mientras esparcía pequeños besos en sus labios, mejillas, nariz y frente…

-**más vale tarde que nunca Sasuke…-** fue la única respuesta que le dio ella mientras volvían a unir sus labios en un beso cargado de amor y deseo…- **también te amo…**-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Espero y les haya gustado, fue lo que salió del momento y hace mucho que no me llegaba la inspiración, pero todo se lo debo a una chica que conoci hace poco y me devolvió la alegría de escribir sobre esta pareja...

Vicky: te adoro a pesar del poco time que llebamos conociendonos, gracias por la inspiracion (eres mi musa xD)

y un beso a todos ojala lo hayan disfrutado...

bye~bye

PS: Sophie Giralt de Cullen... alias Shiie...


End file.
